


Steve and Howard's Slices of LIfe

by MoMoMomma



Series: How Howard and Steve Became Howard and Steve [3]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cumshot, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Slice of Life, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insights into the relationship of Howard and Steve before the events in The Joys Of Step-Parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on longer one shots for the big points in the guys relationship but these little moments sometimes mean just as much. So I hope you guys enjoy this dip back into the universe :D

“You’re sickeningly sweet.”

Steve grinned and buried his face into Howard’s chest, pressing gentle kisses to his flushed skin. He took a moment to just revel in the aftermath of their lovemaking, relaxing his body into the side of Howard’s and letting the older man’s arm, wrapped securely around his shoulders, cradle him.

“Why is that?”

“You… _cuddle_.” Howard’s tone was akin to how someone would say vomit or cockroaches and brought a laugh rumbling up from his chest.

“Why is that an issue?”

“It’s just…I don’t know. It’s different.”

“Is it unpleasant?” Steve propped his chin on Howard’s pec and glanced up at the older man who blew out a breath that ruffled his bangs.

“No. It’s…not bad.”

“It’s ‘not bad’? Could it even be _nice_?” Steve teased, Howard grunting and looking away.

“Knock it off, kid.”

“Come onnnnn, Howard.” Steve wheedled, snuggling in closer to him and leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the curve of his jaw. “Tell me you like snuggling. Tell me you _loooove_ snuggling with me.”

Howard made a growling noise low in his throat and smacked at his shoulder, Steve giggling at the irritation on his lover’s face. Nobody could claim Howard Stark was a soft man, by any means, so getting him in quiet moments like this was rare and something Steve cherished.

“Howard.”

“Steve.”

Steve whined and pushed his face further into the curve of Howard’s throat, fully aware he was acting his age but intent to get Howard to show a little bit of the softer side he knew lie beneath the hard exterior. His lover sighed and ran a slow hand down his spine, finally muttering softly into the air between them—

“I love being with you.”

Steve laughed and shoved himself up to take Howard’s mouth in a deep kiss, mewling happily against his lips. It wasn’t perfect and it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but neither was their relationship and that was just fine with him.


	2. Kissing

“Give me a kiss.”

Howard blinked at where Steve was lounging at the end of the bed, still naked from their previous fucking, pouting at him with reddened lips.

“I…kiss you all the time.”

“No.” Steve shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it further. “Just a little peck on the lips. Like old couples do.”

Howard frowned at him, placing his hands on his hips and arching a brow.

“I’m not that old.”

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes, shoving himself up to a sitting position, hanging his legs over the edge of the bed. He motioned Howard closer and the man willingly complied, going over to stand between Steve’s legs and let the artist hang onto his hips.

“That’s not what I meant. I just…couples kiss like that. If one of them is leaving for work or the store or something. Just a little closed mouth kiss. We never do that.”

“Well…no. Because if I do that, you won’t make those slutty little whimpers you do when I kiss you the other way.” Howard grinned down and threaded a hand through his hair, fully prepared to draw those delectable noises from his lover’s throat when Steve yanked away with an irritated look.

“Howard, I’m being serious.”

He leaned back and regarded the expression on Steve’s face, seeing that his lover was indeed serious about this. Howard sighed but acquiesced to his request, bending down once more to buss their lips together shortly. Maybe to him it was stupid and useless, but it meant something to Steve and while Howard wasn’t going to win any awards as a significant other, he’d fought far too hard for his little artist to anger him over something so trivial.

Besides, Steve’s blinding grin of thanks was more than enough to make him forget all about why he thought it was a silly idea in the first place.


	3. First Time (Making Love)

“Can we do something different this time?”

Steve glanced up from where he was sucking marks into the skin over Howard’s hipbones, grinning at the man’s hesitant tone. They’d been lazily screwing around for an hour or so now, leaving marks where clothes could conceal them, Howard gently fingering Steve open, and both of them just reveling in the atmosphere of a slow buildup to a harsh fuck.

“Sure, Howard. What’s on your mind?”

The older man looked vaguely uncomfortable for a moment before reaching down to draw Steve up his body, gently nudging his mouth open to tangle their tongues together. He pulled back after a long moment, leaving Steve panting and moving his hips in slow circles against Howard’s hip.

“I’d like—I’m not really sure how to say this without sounding like an idiot—but I’d like to…just make love.”

Steve blinked furiously, biting back the urge to say something stupid and sappy, even though his heart raced in his chest at the admission. He’d never even stayed over at Howard’s house before, yet the man was asking him to do something some married couples never even did. Steve thought it over for a moment, collecting himself before he said something stupid, and finally nodded, whispering into Howard’s skin.

“I’d like that very much.”

Howard made a sound, something soft low in his chest, before pulling Steve up further so he could straddle the older man. He settled his weight before shifting upwards, Howard reaching down to grip himself and help guide his cock into the correct position for Steve to sink down with a sigh. It felt so…much better like this and had Steve wondering why in the hell they’d never done it before.

Not to say that Steve didn’t love any time they had sex—being intimate with Howard Stark was like licking a battery; intense and electrifying—but there was something so much _more_ about this time.

“Feels good.” He whimpered into the air between them, Howard gripping onto his hips to help keep his movements slow and even, fingertips gently pressing into his skin instead of biting in like they normally did.

“Feels _perfect_.” The billionaire ground out, his hips rising in smooth motions that had the tip of his cock brushing Steve’s prostate every time.

They moved like that for a long while, their soft moans and whines filling the thick air of the room before Howard jerked his hips up hard, slamming his cock deep in a move that had Steve going off instantly, painting his lover’s stomach with thick lines of cum.

Howard spilled not long after, yanking Steve down and grinding up into him. Steve moaned low and let his body come down around Howard’s, arms bracketing his head as he laid a small kiss on his lover’s mouth.

In the aftermath, Steve couldn’t believe they’d waited to do it like this. There was a deeper connection here, something much more powerful than the raw sexual energy that lingered after their rougher sections. And Steve realized, with a sinking heart, looking down at Howard’s gentle expression, just how easy it would be to fall for this man.


	4. Masturbation

_Miss you._

_I miss you too, Steve. It’s going to be a while still before I can get home._

_What?! Why?_

_The board directors are dragging on the meetings, trying to corral me into decisions I’m not making._

_God, but I miss you. Want you to come home. Wanna get fucked, Big Daddy_

_Son of a bitch, Steve, you can’t say things like that!_

_Why not?_ _L_

_Just makes me want to blow these things off and come home to fuck you into the mattress._

_Yeah, want it. Want it so bad, Big Daddy. I’m stretching myself out for you, getting ready to take your cock._

Steve let the phone fall down onto his chest and bucked back against the fingers he had sunk deep inside his body, biting his lip at the sensations. God, he was wound so tight today, more so than normal. And, of course, it was the day that Howard was stuck in board and shareholder meetings all damn day.

The phone went silent, Steve grinning at Howard’s embarrassment that was evident even through the texts. He wrapped a hand around himself, fucking his fingers deep and pumping his wrist. Steve was teetering on the edge, biting back moans, when his phone rang, the artist jumping before unwrapping his hand from his cock and snatching it up.

“Hello?” He answered breathlessly, Howard groaning through the other end at the sound of his voice.

“You ridiculous little slut.” Howard’s voice was a low hiss, telling Steve he’d snuck out and found some place slightly secluded. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when all I can picture is you getting off?”

“Mmm, as hard as I am? I’m so sorry, Big Daddy. But our bed still smells like you and it makes me _ache_.” Steve deliberately pitched his voice low, shoving his fingers deeper and hitting the speaker button before letting the phone fall to wrap his hand back around his cock.

“Jesus, darling boy. You’re making _me_ ache and there’s nothing I can do about it. But I want to hear you. Let me hear you cum.”

Steve obeyed, jerking his hips forward and back, fucking into his fist and delving his fingers deeper until he brushed against his prostate. It took mere moments before his mind blanked out from the sensations, and hearing Howard snarl filthy promises of what he was going to do to him when he got home, Steve clenching down on his own hand and spilling across his knuckles.

He lay there panting in the aftershocks, before cleaning his hands off and picking up the phone, pressing it back to his face.

“I love you, Big Daddy.”

“I love you, darling slut.”

“Hurry home.”

“I intend to.”


	5. Blow Job

Howard had gotten pretty good at reading Steve’s moods, from playful to upset to the rare irritation, which usually came out when one of his paintings wasn’t coming along the way he wanted. So when his darling boy came striding into the cigar room wearing jeans that looked like they’d been painted on, and a singlet that wasn’t much looser, with an insouciant grin on his face, Howard knew he was in for some fun.

He set his glass of scotch to the side and took another hit from his cigar, letting the smoke curl in the air between them as Steve advanced.

“What’s going on, darling boy?”

Steve shot him a coy look and sank to his knees between Howard’s thighs, resting his hands on his hips and propping his chin on Howard’s knee.

“Are you busy right now, Big Daddy?”

Oh, so that was the mood he was in.

Howard settled a little deeper into his chair, taking a small swallow of his drink before licking his lips and reaching down to tangle a hand in Steve’s hair.

“Not particularly. And never too busy for my baby. Why?”

“Because I really, _really_ wanna suck your cock.” Steve whined, licking his lips and grinning slightly as Howard’s cock jerked beneath his trousers.

Howard waved a lazy hand, letting Steve tug his pants open and underwear down with careful movements. He gently guided Howard’s stiff cock out, licking his lips like he was starving, a glint in his eye that promised an exciting time.

“How do you want it, Big Daddy? Gentle and slow, or hard and rough?”

Howard considered it for a moment, knowing that there was a correct answer here, smoking along as Steve lazily pumped him a few times during the wait. Seeing the look in Steve’s eyes helped him decide and he grinned, taking another swallow of his scotch.

“I want to feel you choke on it, little slut.”

Steve moaned, eyes fluttering as he nodded, leaning up to suck Howard down. His hands shook enough at the way Steve instantly tried to cram every single inch down his throat that Howard had to set the cigar down in the nearby ashtray. With Steve as hungry as he was, working his cock harder and faster than normal, plus the added visual of Steve stroking himself off during the act, Howard was quickly slipping towards the edge. He slipped his hands into Steve’s hair, making sure to tug just a bit harder than normal, and let the usual filth spill from his mouth.

“God, you’re so good. Such a good little cocksucker, darling slut. This is when you look the best, those red lips stretched by Big Daddy’s cock. Should have done this the first time I met you, shoved you against that door and fucked your throat like the whore you are. You’re gonna make me cum, slut baby. Ready? Gonna swallow it?”

Steve pulled off, pumping him fast and gasping out the words that tipped Howard over the edge.

“Want you to cum on my face, Big Daddy. Mark up your little slut.”

Howard arched hard, hearing Steve’s cry of orgasm through the vortex of white noise. He tilted his head down, fighting against his body’s urge to close his lids, groaning deeply at the sight of the thick lines of cum painting Steve’s face. He sagged when the waves passed, panting as he pulled Steve up, dragging his arm away from his cock and licking off Steve’s cum as his darling boy tried to lick up every drop near his lips.

“Thank you, Big Daddy.”

“You are so very welcome, darling boy.”


	6. Clothed Getting Off

“How long do we have?”

“Not long enough.” Howard panted into Steve’s throat, pinning the man tighter against the door and biting down on the flesh, Steve spilling a moan into the quiet of his office.

“Fuck. So goddamn hard, Howard.”

“You were the one who insisted on bringing me lunch wearing these pants.” Howard snapped, running a hand between them to cup Steve through the tight dress pants he wore.

The younger man’s head kicked back as he whined, hands grasping and tugging at Howard’s shirt uselessly. They didn’t have time to fuck, even though Howard desperately wanted to, with the clock in the corner ticking down the fifteen minutes until Howard’s board meeting. An idea struck him as Steve ground against his thigh and he grinned, pulling back from the boy to lead him over to behind the desk, settling in the chair.

Steve swayed on his feet, hair mussed and lips red from Howard’s mouth, looking every inch the desperate little slut he played sometimes. Howard spread his legs and patted his thigh, grinning up at the boy.

“Come here, darling.”

Steve’s brow furrowed but he complied, straddling Howard’s thigh. His eyes lit up as he settled, cock pressing into Howard’s hip, Steve moaning as he thrust forwards. Howard bit and sucked at his neck, bringing blood to the surface in great, big bruises that would let everyone know his little artist belonged to him. Steve clutched at his clothing, whining and moaning, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over.

“H-Howard, I’m gonna…oh, god, I’m so close.”

“Good,” Howard whispered into his ear, biting down sharply on the lobe, Steve crying out and shoving forward hard. “Want you to cum. I want you to get so worked up you cum inside your shorts like some teenage boy.”

Steve sobbed into his shoulder, hips working furiously in hard movements that had Howard panting, hands gripping onto his hips to prevent himself from stroking his own cock. Within a few moments Steve stiffened against him, crying out Howard’s name as he yanked and pulled at Howard’s clothes, whole body writhing as he came.

He slumped abruptly, a puppet with its strings cut, panting harshly into Howard’s throat. Howard placed a soft kiss on his throat, running easy hands up and down his lover’s shaking form.

“You came hard, darling boy.”

“Y-Yeah,” Steve agreed shyly, face still flushed as he leaned back to gently kiss Howard and frown down at where Howard was still hard within his slacks.

“But you—“

“Will get mine when we get home tonight. And I have all day to build up the anticipation.” Howard answered cheekily, Steve’s dark grin telling him that if he could survive the business meetings and board members for the rest of the day, it was going to be a great night indeed.


	7. Half-Dressed

“Howard, want you so bad. So, _so_ bad.”

Howard shivered at the desperate whimper in his ear, gritting his teeth when Steve swayed closer, pressing his body to Howard’s back, grinding a thick cock into his ass. They’d been waiting all goddamn day to get home, and now that they had made it inside the door, both Steve and Howard’s patience was completely gone.

“Just let us get upstairs. That’s all we need, Steve. Just to get to our room and—“

“ _No_!” Steve whined, yanking Howard back against him and rutting like a teenager, curling his tongue around Howard’s ear lobe before sinking his teeth in, the pain making Howard jolt back against him. “Can’t. Too far. I want you, Howard. Come on, please?”

Howard groaned and tore himself away, gripping Steve’s arm and dragging him down the hall, slamming into the first room they came to and shutting the door behind them with a loud bang. It briefly occurred to Howard that they were in the library before Steve had him pinned against the door, rutting against him once more, whining and panting.

“We’re in a ‘common’ area.” Howard panted out, aware that if they got caught, Tony was going to bitch their ears full the next morning.

“Don’t **care**.” Steve gritted out, grabbing fistfuls of Howard’s shirt and yanking, his strength popping all the buttons and leaving the clothing hanging from his shoulders.

Howard lost it, gripping onto Steve’s hair and tearing away again, leading Steve over to the couch and shoving. Steve went willingly, bending over with his ass in the air, grinding against the edge of the couch. Howard quickly stripped his pants off, leaving Steve’s underwear as the only thing blocking him.

Well, not the only thing but Howard unzipped his fly and guided his cock out, removing that problem.

He yanked Steve’s underwear down, hooking them under the swell of his ass and cupping the flesh, gripping hard, Steve’s head kicking back on a low moan. Howard stepped closer, leaning down to lick a line over Steve’s shoulder blade, the boy shoving back against him once more.

“We need lube, sweetheart.”

“No. Goddamnit! Just fucking spit on your dick and shove it in, Howard. Please!”

Howard Stark has done some stupid shit in his life. He’s aware of that. But fucking men without lube? Not something he’s done. But Steve is _Steve_. He’s Howard’s desperate little slut and Howard Stark, one of the world’s most powerful men, is weak for him.

He dutifully spat into his palm and slicked his cock, gripping the base and stepping close enough to press the head to Steve’s hole, the dry, tight ring making him wince.

“Stevie, baby, I can’t. I’ll hurt you and—“

“Oh my _god_.” Steve groaned out, reaching back and gripping a handful of his ass in each hand, pulling his cheeks apart and glaring over his shoulder at Howard. “Just fucking spit and _fuck_ me already.”

Fucking _Christ_ , this boy was going to **kill** him.

Howard complied, working spit in his mouth and letting it drop down, shivering at the touch on the head of his cock. He shoved in, Steve letting out a gritted moan through his teeth, but still shoving back against him. Howard sank to the base, bending over to brace his forehead on Steve’s back and pant for breath at the hot, tightness of his boy’s body.

Amazingly, though Howard should have _expected_ it out of his kinky little artist, Steve started working his hips, thrusting his body backwards and forwards, effectively fucking himself on Howard’s cock. Howard let it go, just trying to breath during the overwhelming arousal, letting Steve fuck himself as he pleased.

“Jesus, darling boy, you’re going to make me cum.”

“Yes! Fucking cum, Howard. Slick me up.”

Howard moaned out something, even he wasn’t fucking sure what came out of his mouth, though he was assuming it was an expletive and Steve’s name, and spilled inside his lover. The cum did its job, making the slide easier, and Steve let go with one hand, reaching around in front of himself and jacking his cock. Howard breathed through the aftershocks and sensitivity, letting Steve fuck himself as long as he wanted before the boy stiffened and moaned, his hole clenching and unclenching around Howard in orgasm.

Afterwards, once Howard’s heartbeat was somewhere back in the ‘no-longer-at-serious-risk-for-arrest’ range, he laughed, suddenly amused by the whole situation.

“Whut?” Steve slurred, looking back over his shoulder at Howard, a lazy smile curving his mouth.

“Years. We’ve been together years, Steve.” Howard grinned, nipping lightly at Steve’s sweat slicked skin. “And you’re still a desperate little slut for cock.”

Steve’s laugh echoed in the room around them, Howard joining him and letting his head drop back down. It was true, so very fucking true, and it, among so many other things, was why Howard was so head over heels for his fiery little artist.


End file.
